


Warm Towels

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KAT-TUN Gathers in the late hours of dawn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Towels

**Author's Note:**

> Something fluffy was born during rainy day, 
> 
> Nakame if you squint hard

Kazuya shuffles his shoes of himself as he snorts in the genkan, there’s a soft light litting up the apartment. There are people talking from the living room, soft mumbling amongst people. He smiles a bit and when he’s about to take a step there’s a warm towel on his hair, which dries his wet bundle of hair and he meets a pair of gentle warm eyes.

“Hi.” He says, like he’s sorry for late to impose.

“Hi.” Nakamaru replies as his hands stills a bit to give Kazuya a warm gentle smile before he resumes his gentle strokes.

“Kazuya, come and joins us.” There’s the warmth from Junno’s voice from inside the living room and he chuckles as he stops Yuichi’s hands when he wraps his shorter stubbier fingers around his slender ones. His tired eyes give him a smile and Yuichi chuckles as Kazuya hangs the towel around his shoulders and he takes the step up onto the genkan. Yuichi takes his hand back as Kazuya lets him lead him towards the living room, with Yuichi’s dog trailing him sniffing as it wags his tail – seeming content as the last member was there.

Kazuya smiles warmly at them and theirs is the warm touch of Yuichi’s hand lingering on his back as a glass of red rich wine was offered to him from Ueda which seems to have a content smile on his face.


End file.
